Sparks
by Hana Rui
Summary: It was a perfect night, and he had the perfect person riding on his back. Smiling. Bleeding. One-shot


**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Summary:** It was a perfect night, and he had the perfect person riding on his back. Smiling. Bleeding.

* * *

**Title: **Sparks

**Author: **Hana Rui

**Genre: **shounen-ai, drama

**Pairing: **Eiri Yuki x Shuichi Shindo

* * *

Blinding.

Suffocating.

Steadily consuming.

These teetering sparks of life.

Yours… and mine.

"Yuki…"

"Hm?"

"They're staring at us."

"Let them stare their eyes out."

You giggle. "They may think we look funny."

I snort. "I can't see them laughing, brat."

Your little hand connects with my chest in a mild slap of delighted annoyance. "Asshole."

I smile. And let go of one leg. You gasp and practically wring my neck, as you barely hang on, screaming, "YUUUKKIIII!"

I resume hold on your dangling leg and let out a hearty laugh.

"Y-Yuki?" You sound stunned.

"What?" I chortle.

"Y-You're laughing! You're actually laughing!" Your body bobs up and down in joy, as though you've just had great sex.

"Baka," I mutter, vexed and blushing. "Now hold still or I just might let go of you for good."

"You won't."

"I might… I would, you brat."

"You won't, Yuki. I just know it."

"You do sound too sure about that, moron."

"_Because it's you_."

Your voice. Your confidence in me.

Your unrelenting presence.

That contagiously jovial spirit of yours—vibrant and eternal.

All of them, ephemeral.

Annoying, yes. Yet pacifying.

Divine.

I smile.

It is a perfect night.

And I have the perfect person riding on my back.

Smiling.

Bleeding.

"Yuki…"

"Hold still… We're almost there."

"_I love you._"

Whispered breeze, warm and pleasant upon my ear.

"Yu… ki…"

Breath is becoming scarce. You are suddenly gasping for slipping air.

"Hold on, Shuichi… We're almost there."

Visions are blurring.

Senses are numbing.

Tears start falling on wan cheeks.

Mine…

"Do you… love me, too?"

My heart is breaking, just like your voice.

"I—"

Rebounding against some solid flesh.

"HEY WATCH IT!"

Flailing helplessly in space.

"Fuck-"

Subsequently falling on my back.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Consequently losing hold on you.

"Oh my God, you're bleeding!"

"Shuichi?" Yes… he's bleeding! My darling, little brat is bleeding!

Help him!

Help my…

Bending groping fingers around solid air…

Instantly missing the warmth of transient bliss.

Where's my—

"Shuichi? Shuichi?"

"Now hold still, mister! Don't move!"

Hands are suddenly holding me down. Restraining my will.

_Let go of me, you assholes!_

"Shuichi? Shuichi? BRAT! Where are you?"

Where have all these demons taken my love? Where's my Shuichi, dammit!

"Where have you taken him?"

In the midst of bursting hysteria, I suddenly catch sight of you.

There… running away from me.

On the road… away from me.

"Shuichi! NOOOO!"

"Mister, STOP!"

Sparks of light.

Blinding.

Suffocating.

Steadily consuming.

It hurts to move.

Taste of copper on my lips.

Blood everywhere.

Fresh, red streams… flowing.

Hitching breath.

Spark of life…teetering.

"Shu…i…chi…"

I stare up at the night sky.

The stars are dancing. Mr. Moon is waning away.

Everything looked bizarre… obscuring my sight.

I hold a precious piece of you tight against my heart.

This small trinket of passion as dazzling as a spring daybreak.

And as glamorous as the clearest sea.

This precious piece of cold metal you, in speechless delight, had watched me slip into your finger earlier in the evening.

On this same perfect night.

Steadfastly, I clutch unto the ring.

Unto you.

Unto my life.

And gaze up at your face traced upon the stars.

So bright.

So close.

"_Yuki…_"

Whispered breeze.

"_Come…_"

Warm and pleasant upon my ear.

"Shuichi…"

You take my hand.

I smile.

Life.

Draining.

Fading.

Gone.

I unite with you.

**-end-**

**Note: **_This was in a way inspired by a scene from another animeBaki: The Grappler. If it seemed unclear, heres what happened: Yuki was only imagining he had Shuichi riding on his back after barely surviving a recent car crash which instantly killed his little brat. This was a fact he found hard to digest and so, in his derangement, thought of taking Shuichi to the hospital when in reality what he was holding all along was the ring he had given his brat earlier. He bumped into someone and lost hold of the ring which rolled all the way out into the road. Yuki ran after it and got hit by a car_

Life.

Draining.

Fading.

Gone.

I unite with you.

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
